1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a document computerizing apparatus, a method thereof, and a program product for executing the method, which apparatus scans a document in response to a scanning request of the document via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many cases, a document on a paper (hereinafter referred to as a paper document) has been stored as an electronic document corresponding to progress of advancing information technology. When the electronic document is stored in a database, the document can be easily searched for. With this, the handling of the document can be easy. In addition, a paperless office can be realized and space for storing the paper documents can be reduced and also the printing expenditure can be reduced.
When a paper document is computerized, various scanning conditions are required. For example, when a document is scanned with high resolution, a fine image document can be obtained. In addition, when a color scanning system is used, colors in the paper document can be computerized. However, when a paper document is scanned by using the color scanning system or with the high resolution, the size of the electronic document may be increased and the capacity of a recording medium such as a hard disk where the electronic paper is stored must be large. Therefore, it is desirable that the scanning conditions be suitably selected based on a classification of the paper document.
However, when the scanning conditions are selected by each user, different scanning conditions are used among users and consistency of the scanning conditions cannot be obtained in the office. Therefore, for example, in the office, it is desirable that the scanning conditions be determined in the office corresponding to the classification of the paper document, and a user in the office be required to scan a paper document based on the determined scanning conditions.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-265140    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-310463
In Patent Document 1, a computerized document management system is disclosed. In the system, mixing a paper document with an electronic document can be realized in an examination and approval flow by adding unique ID information to the paper document which information can be read by a scanner.
In Patent Document 2, a document storing system is disclosed. In the system, in order to guarantee the originality of an electronic document, an electronic watermark is added to the electronic document when the electronic document is formed by scanning a paper document to be stored.
However, the scanning conditions are input by a user on an operating panel of a scanner. Therefore, even if the scanning conditions are stipulated in the office, executing the scanning conditions depends on the user. That is, a document may be scanned under conditions different from the stipulated scanning conditions due to a lack of understanding the scanning conditions or an operational error of the scanner.